The Fox and the Hound
by ZoroTheBlue
Summary: Kakashi and Naruto have got their eyes on eachother, but which one will make the first move? KakaxNaru. Yaoi.
1. Nice Ass

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Kishi does!!!!!!!

Note: Whipped up after having 3 cups of coffee at a starbucks that I practically live in.

Also, thank you for the reviews and favorites for my 4 other stories. I hope this one is just as good. I hope. And I someone's going to give me a bad review, please say it nicely; I hate people that curse and yell at you in reviews. Thank you.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at the man's rear end. It was perfectly shaped. And for a perverted, silver-haired jounin, it was pretty fuckable. Wait, what was the fox boy thinking, it was his sensei for crying out loud. Well, technically he wasn't the boy's sensei anymore. Naruto was 18 now, and they still hadn't gotten to Sasuke yet. Nowadays, Team 7 went on regular missions, and since Naruto was a Chunin, they were harder, more exciting jobs. He and Kakashi were just on their way back from one, and boy was the blonde haired Chunin enjoying the view from behind the older jounin.

" We are getting close to the village Naruto, you'll get your pay now instead of tomorrow " Kakashi said as they closed in on the Konoha Village gate.

" Great, by the way Kakashi-sensei, what are you planning on doing after we get paid? " Naruto replied. Kakashi turned around a stared at the younger boy with a quizzical look. Naruto blushed. He shouldn't have asked. Kakashi just continued on, so Naruto followed.

" I was planning on going to get something to drink " Kakashi stated as they landed on the ground, and started through the leaf village.

" Oh, because I wanted to get ramen, but had no one to get it with so.." the Chunin started.

" As long as I don't have to pay, I'll join you " Kakashi finished. They had reached the mission building. Walking inside, Naruto once again fixed his eyes on the older man' butt. Damn, he thought, how he wanted to squeeze and- no, he mustn't think that way about someone like Kakashi-sensei. How awkward would it be if he caught Naruto staring? Very. But the young boy just couldn't stop; it was like a habit or-THUD! Naruto fell backwards and hit the floor. He heard an "ouch", and looked up to see Kurenai holding her head in her hands, and looking dazed.

Naruto stood up and bowed several times.

" Sorry Kurenai-sensei! " He yelped. She looked up at him and grinned.

" Its ok Uzumaki-kun, I can be a bit of a klutz sometimes " She said.

" No, no, it was my fault, I should have watched where I was going " He replied, blushing. The red-eyed woman waved it off and was helped up by the boy. She dusted some dirt off of her shoulder (god knows how dirt got on there), and continued on with Naruto.

" Really it's no big deal, I saw you were staring at Ka- I mean the floor " Kurenai said. Naruto blushed, again. Had she seen him staring at the beautiful butt of Kakashi? Hoping not, they both came up behind said man who was just receiving the mission's pay.

" Ah Naruto, I was wondering where you had run off to, here's the pay you deserve for working hard on the mission " Kakashi said, handing the blonde boy the money. He didn't notice Kurenai, and walked off to the door. Turning on his heel and looking back at Naruto he said " Well, are we getting ramen or not? "

Naruto nodded and before heading after Kakashi turned to the female jounin next to him. He wasn't planning on inviting anyone else, but thought it rude not to ask if Kurenai wanted to join them after he bumped into her.

" Kurenai-san, care to come have some ramen with Kakashi and I? " he asked. She nodded and they followed Kakashi down to Ichikaru Ramen. All three of them ordered, and they started in a discussion.

" Ah Kurenai-san, I didn't see you, how's it going? " Kakashi said, turning to her and Naruto.

" Oh fine, just relaxing a bit from missions, you know, I've been working hard lately " The woman said smiling. The truth was, she couldn't afford to not take care of her child who was already two years old. All three meals came and they finished in no time. Naruto ordered another bowl after defeating his ramen in a matter of seconds. Not noticing anything around him, he chomped on his noodles. One of those things left unnoticed was the silver-haired jounin staring at him and grinning. Afterwards, Naruto left, and the two jounin sat at the booth, both drinking their sake.

" Kakashi, I saw that gleam in your eye when you were staring at him, what are you thinking? " Kurenai said, sipping the last of the alcohol. Kakashi set his bottle down as well, and stared off into the street.

" Lets just say I've got plans for Naruto " He said, and with that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kurenai sighed and looked into her bottle.

" He better not try anything stupid, the pervert "


	2. Mingle at the Apartment

Disclaimer: Down own them!!! D

Note: I just realized I spelled Ichiraku wrong in the first chapter. Oh well.

Warning: Smut and maybe boy on boy action, I don't know, I'm only the author )

Naruto groaned as his alarm went off. Why did he have to get up again? Surely not a mission this early. As the blonde Chunin got dressed he realized he was supposed to substitute at Konoha Academy, damn Shikamaru was off in the Sand Village with his girlfriend. He walked out the door and jumped from roof to roof until he reached the academy. He heard laughter inside. Naruto crept in and peeked into the classroom. Yes! Standing at the front of the class was Chouji, who was summoning up all kinds of fun things for the kids. Naruto sighed and headed off to do some shopping in town.

Kakashi sat on top of the Konoha Hospital and turned a page of Make-Out Tactics. He was so deep into the story; he didn't notice Iruka land behind him.

" Kakashi, aren't you supposed to be on a mission? " The brown-haired Chunin asked. Kakashi did not jump, or gasp, or even act shocked at all. He just looked up.

" Actually Iruka, I mission free today " replied the jounin.

" Good, then would you mind helping me find Naruto, he's not at the Academy, and Tsunadesama needs him " Iruka said. Kakashi nodded, and they headed off towards god knows where.

Naruto skipped up to his apartment as he carried two shopping bags (one was full of ramen). He had been out all day; it was now 4:00,and a storm cloud was approaching. That visit to Tsunade took forever, and why did she keep telling Naruto that Kakashi wanted something from him, and it wasn't a favor. He was just unlocking the door when he heard a rustle inside. Carefully he set the bags down and went inside. His milk was knocked over, and it was staining the carpet. Some books and things were on the ground, as well as some dishes. Just then a figure appeared behind a corner, and BAM, ran into the fox boy. Naruto felt something press up against him. He opened his eyes to find himself and Kakashi pressed up against each other. Kakashi lowered his lips down to Naruto's ear.

" Sorry about that, I thought u were a burglar " said the jounin.

" You ass, this is my house, why would a burglar have the key! " Naruto shouted. Kakashi chuckled and pressed closer to the boy. Naruto's face heated up as he felt something press against his leg.

" It's okay Iruka, its just Naruto " Kakashi said. Iruka appeared behind the silver-haired man and grinned at Naruto.

" Hey there, Tsunade-sama wants to see you, " The dolphin said.

" I already went to see her, now would you mind going, except for you Kakashi-sensei, you need to clean up this mess " Naruto said as he felt the thing on his leg start poking harder. Iruka left without a word, giggling for some reason as well. Kakashi grinned at him. Naruto looked down to see something that made his face heat up again. Kakashi had a big tent in his pants, and it was rubbing against Naruto's leg. The older man started to grunt a bit as Naruto sported his own erection. They rubbed against each other for a while, but then Naruto quickly backed away, remembering that this was his sensei. Kakashi did not bother to cover up his erection as Naruto was. He just turned around and went off to find some cleaning supplies.

Naruto went outside and grabbed the groceries. He saw rain start to fall, and decided to lock the door.

" Uh Naruto-kun, I'm having a little problem! " Kakashi shouted from the kitchen. Naruto prayed to god that it wasn't the thing Tsunade told him about. He walked in to see Kakashi under the sink. Naruto bent down and looked inside with him. There was a small stream of water coming from one of the pipes. Naruto tried to stop it, but then the pipe shook. More water came out, and before the two knew it, water sprayed into their faces, and all over their clothes. Naruto sprinted off to grab the tool kit. He quickly returned and attacked the pipe with a wrench. The water stopped, but he and Kakashi were both soaked. They heard a blast of thunder, and the power went out like that.

" Ah, great, I'm soaking and the powers out" Naruto says as he slumps back against the sink. Kakashi sat next to him and grinned.

" Naruto, I cant exactly get home, can I? " Kakashi said. Naruto shook his head and turned to the older man.

" We need to do something about these wet clothes. " The blonde boy replied. They got up and headed into the bathroom. Naruto's erection had disappeared, but he knew what was going to happen next. Naruto went into his room and grabbed some clothes for the two. He returned to find Kakashi shirtless, the water droplets glistening on his skin. Naruto layed the clothes on the toilet seat and took his shirt off as well.

" I'm kind of hungry, do you have anything to eat Naruto-kun " Kakashi asked, as he once again pressed his body close to Naruto's. His skin felt so soft.

" Yeah, hold on I'll go grab something until dinner " He said as he quickly left the bathroom. Once in the kitchen, he grabbed a few small donut cakes, and returned to his bedroom. He dropped the things he had in his hands. Kakashi stood in the doorway with nothing but his underwear on (except for his mask). Naruto could see a bulge in it. Kakashi smiled.

" Are we eating on the floor Naruto? " he asked, and sat down in front of Naruto. " I didn't want to get the new clothes wet because I'm still soaking, you should get those pants off as well, they might stain "

Naruto nodded, and retreated into the bathroom. He took off his pants and folded them onto the counter. He noticed Kakashi's Tactics book, so he picked it up and went outside.

" Kakashi-sensei, you forgot your book " Naruto stated. Kakashi turned around. He had his mask down and food stuffed into his mouth. He nodded, and swallowed.

" You can just leave it on the bed. " The man replied. Naruto set it down, and sat down next to Kakashi.

They ate in silence until Kakashi finished, got up and did something that made blood rush down to Naruto's penis. He scratched his ball sack (which could be seen now because he started to gain an erection), and slowly, but carefully, reached into his underwear to rub his penis a bit, before taking his book and retreating off to read. Naruto just stared at the place he had been. The boy got up and went into the bathroom to throw the trash away. He looked at himself in the mirror. He thought about what had just happened and decided he liked it. In fact, he wanted more from Kakashi.

Sorry if you think it's a bit rushed, I just couldn't wait to get to the last scene. Another chapter will be put up hopefully by the end of today. I hope you liked it. )


	3. Notes and Roses

Disclaimer: Don't own them!!! 

Note: Yeah, I'm back. Finally found time to make the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews! Unfortunately, this is the only story I can update right now. But hopefully I'll get to the other one ASAP. So, enjoy! (PS, this might be the last chapter)

Naruto had been examining his penis for quite a long time now. The door was shut, his boxers discarded on the floor, and his fingers running over the tip. He licked his fingers, and touched them to the shaft. He was about to reach his finger into his back hole, until he snapped into reality, realizing there was a hot, grown man out there. What if Kakashi walked in on him? What if Naruto started to make noise? The blonde boy quickly pulled on his shorts, and dry clothes, and walked outside.

He could hear snoring in the other room. Paper plates from the snack earlier were still on the floor. Naruto picked them up and headed into the kitchen. It was still raining outside, but the thunder had stopped. He opened the trash, and threw the plates away. He grabbed some tea, and walked into the living room. The sight before him was extraordinary. Kakashi was spread out on the couch, his book covering his lower face, his underwear slid down to his ankles, and his fist wrapped around his erection.

Naruto marveled at the size of the man's cock. He tiptoed up to the couch; his tea left on an armchair, and took a closer look. There was a white liquid all over Kakashi's chest and thighs. Naruto blushed violently at the fact that his teacher had been jerking off to a romance novel. He reached out, and felt the surprisingly soft tip of the man's penis. He ran his hand over the other man's, whose grip loosened.

" Mmm, Narutooo " Kakashi hummed. Naruto fell on his back, and looked at his sensei. Kakashi's eyes were still closed, but his hand fell to his side, and he shifted so he erection was facing Naruto. The boy realized his chance. His sensei was in deep sleep, and he was completely naked. Naruto crawled over, and slowly opened his mouth to welcome the long shaft. Before his lips could completely wrap around the pole, he felt something hard against his head, and as he gazed at the lights ahead, blood starting to blur his vision, he felt the penis leave his mouth.

..6 Hours Later..

Naruto jerked up in his own bed. It was dark out. He clicked the lamp on his night table so it was dim. The rain outside had turned to a sprinkle, and he realized he was wearing nothing at all. The boy got out of bed, pulled on some boxers, and opened the door. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. His wet clothes, as well as the dry ones, had disappeared. Everything was dark, except for a small light shining on his kitchen counter. There was a yellow note stuck to it. Naruto walked into the dark room, turning on the lights in his apartment on, and read the note.

_Dear Naruto, _

_Thank you for your generous hospitality. Unfortunately, I had urgent business to attend to. Please forgive me for the wound on your forehead, I had not realized it was you coming to 'wake me' ). In return, I cleaned it up, washed you (you smelled dreadful) and set you in bed. No thanks are necessary. I'll see you tomorrow! _

Sincerely 

_Kakashi (heart)_

Naruto was not sure what he was more stunned by, the fact that Kakashi gave him a bath while he was asleep, or the fact that Kakashi wrote "_heart_" by his name. Naruto quickly ran to a mirror and checked himself over, just to make sure Kakashi had not taken advantage while Naruto was unconscious. He sighed, no marks, and read the note once more. A knock on the door startled him, and he dropped the paper.

He walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there was none other than, a deliveryman. He carried a bouquet of roses, and a large card.

" Uhm…Mr.Uzumaki? " The man asked. Naruto nodded, and took the parcels. The man bowed, and hurried back over to his bicycle, which, oddly, was not full of flowers. That was when Naruto noticed the man was in his nightclothes. And it was the middle of the night, along with the fact that it was raining. Naruto closed the door, set the roses on the counter, and opened up the large card. There was a badly drawn picture of him on the top, and on the bottom was a line of writing. It read:

These roses are red, your eyes are blue, Im in love, with someone, its true. 

_Now if you don't mind, open your front door, and there will be a guest, waiting in store. _

Naruto cocked his head to the side. Alright, he thought. He was almost sure it would be Kakashi when he opened it, but instead, a small, black puppy was standing there, a blue bow tied around it's neck. Naruto immediately grabbed it and shut the door behind him. It was very large, so Naruto fell back as it licked at his face. He read the bow, and saw that the puppies name was Churo.

..5 Hours Later..

Naruto and Churo were laying down on the couch, a long blanket covering them. Naruto had the two notes from Kakashi clutched in his hand as he watched the morning news. Today, Kakashi would be his.


	4. A Taste of Heaven

Disclaimer: Yeahh, don't own them.

Note: Ah! I just realized I didn't edit my last chapter. So there are a few mistakes. But, the good news is, that wasn't the last chapter! Yay!

9:00am

Naruto and Churo had been walking around Konoha all morning. They jumped buildings, hid behind bushes, and tackled people. It was strange, a man at the age of 19, and his dog, pestering people to make sure they weren't his sensei. Naruto eventually gave up on the search, deciding Kakashi would come to him when the time was right, and walked over to Ichiraku, placing Churo in the seat next to him. The Ichiraku girl was surprised to find her favorite customer with a new pet. She whipped up a special pet ramen, and brought Naruto his usual pork.

" Naruto! Hey! How have you been? " A voice said behind him, patting him on the back. Iruka Umino sat on the other side of the blonde boy.

" Iruka-sensei! Where's Kakashi? " Naruto immediately blurted out. Churo then jumped on Naruto's lap, and leaped onto Iruka. Iruka giggled with delight as the large puppy licked his face uncontrollably.

" I think- haha- that Kakashi- hahaha- is at his apartment resting up- hahahahahahaaaa" Iruka finished, falling on the ground laughing hysterically as the dog walked to Naruto's feet and laid down.

Naruto got up and ran to Kakashi's apartment, fearing he would not be there. Churo bolted after Naruto, and after catching up with him, the dog lead the way to Kakashi's place. They quickly climbed a set of stairs, and reached the door. Naruto knocked. No answer. He knocked a second time. No answer. Naruto slumped down, and sighed. Suddenly, the door next to the one he had been knocking on flew open, hitting him in the face. Naruto felt his wound open up again, as he passed into unconsciousness.

..3 Hours Later..

Naruto opened his eyes, and sat up. He was in an unfamiliar room. All of the windows were closed, so it was dark, and he could see a number of dogs, including Churo, sleeping at the foot of the bed. He decided it would be best if he just went back to sleep. He rolled onto his side, but he couldn't get all the way. In fact, he was pressed against another someone's back. The skin contact made him shiver. He turned around, and was facing the back of the one person he had been looking for. Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto felt himself for some kind of clothing, but of course, he was completely naked. Then, getting an idea, he touched Kakashi's lower half, finding out they were both in the nude. Naruto grinned, and slowly pressed closer to Kakashi, falling into sleep once again.

..4 Hours Later..

The blonde boy awoke after a nice long nap. He opened his eyes completely, to come face to face with Kakashi. He was awake as well, and had his black mask on. His arms were around Naruto, as the boy was curled into a little ball. Naruto could feel that familiar hardness poking against his leg. Kakashi moved out of bed, not covering anything up, and walked out of the room. Naruto got up as well, but could not find anything to wear. Did this man walk around his house completely naked or something?

The many dogs followed him out of the room, one of them bringing him a towel to wrap around his waste. The blonde boy took the towel gratefully, and followed them into a kitchen. Kakashi had the stove on, with two packets of ramen on the counter. He turned around, his erection bobbing with his movement.

" Did you sleep well, Naruto-kun? " He asked, fondling his balls, torturing the young boy. Naruto nodded, and looked around the room. After a few minutes of just standing around, glancing at Kakashi touching himself, Naruto had a large tent in the towel. Kakashi chuckled, washed his hands, and finished making the ramen. They sat down for a nice little dinner. There was an eerie sound coming from the windows.

" There's another storm this evening, so you can spend the night here. " Kakashi said, answering Naruto's quizzical look. He nodded, and they continued eating, the dogs at their feet piled under the table. They finished and leaned back all the way. They talked of missions, people, and life. Kakashi got up to clean up the meal. He told Naruto to not bother with cleaning up, and go into the living room if he wanted to watch TV.

After a while of Naruto watching the same show, Kakashi came in with some sweat pants on, and threw a pair at the blonde boy.

" Sorry, I don't have any underwear! " Kakashi said, unraveling the towel off the boy's waist. Naruto stared wide eyes at what his teacher was doing. He told Naruto to lift his legs, as he stepped into the long pants. Before Kakashi reached his waist, he stopped, and sat down. Naruto was about to pull them up all the way, because of the fact that his penis and balls were the only things hanging out, before Kakashi grabbed his arm, and pulled him down.

" Sensei, is there a problem? " He asked. His sensei shook his head.

" I just like you the way you are. No need to cover everything. Watch, I'll do it with you " Kakashi said as he pulled his pants down to his balls, letting his erection spring upward. They sat in silence, watching the TV. Naruto was just starting to relax, when everything became dark. The power had gone out. Why did this seem so familiar?

" Oh well, guess we'll just have to entertain ourselves " The silver-haired sensei said, and reached forward, snatching Naruto's cock, and pumping.

" Sensei! "


	5. Home Run

(Last Chapter. It's weird, but I'm not the type of person who likes to write about the ending sex…like, the actual sex. Im more into seductive stuff, because I feel like my stories are like everyone else's if I write the sex part….thank you and enjoy!)

Kakashi quickly slapped his hand over Naruto's mouth. He had now been pumping the boy's erect penis for a few minutes. Naruto grunted and groaned, licking Kakashi's hand that covered his mouth. He even got Kakashi to slip one of his fingers into his mouth. Naruto started squirming, and Kakashi wrapped his arm around the blonde's whole body. Kakashi grunted when Naruto's thigh came in contact with the older man's erection. The boy almost immediately came all over both their bodies.

The two men, still in the same position, stared at each other in the dark. Naruto changed position so his head was on Kakashi's shoulder, and his hands roamed down to the man's dick. Naruto felt it in awe, fondling the balls, and rubbing the tip between his index finger and thumb. Kakashi whimpered and groaned. Naruto put his head down, and licked the tip, then rubbed his nose in the bush of pubic hair. He moved to the balls, taking time to suck each one, then lick them dry of the saliva. Kakashi was almost begging now, scratching the couch in the process of thrusting up into the air. Naruto smiled, and held the man's abdomen down.

" Kakashi-sensei…what do you want? " The boy asked. Kakashi whimpered once more.

" Naruto…please…" The man replied.

" What? I didn't catch that? "

" SUCK MY DICK NARUTO UZUMAKI! " Kakashi screamed into the night, because he needed to beg, and because as soon as he said it, Naruto deep throated the man. He moaned, calling Naruto's name over and over again. Naruto held his thrusting hips down, tugging at his balls, and shoving his own fingers into the man's ass. Naruto all the while rubbed his own penis against Kakashi's shaking leg, having enough cum to ejaculate every once and a while, making it look like the older man had been in the slush for a while.

Finally, after twelve deep throats, Kakashi came like he never had before. His body shook, feeling Naruto hit his prostate as well. Naruto sat up, and once again rested his head on the man's shoulder. The lights came on, and they looked at each other. Naruto had cum all over his cheeks, eyes, and lips. His pants were gone, and his shirt ripped for some reason. His whole stomach was covered as well. Kakashi had managed to keep his shirt on, but not his pants. His penis and the surrounding area was covered in the white liquid and saliva. His left leg was covered in cum.

Naruto suddenly sat on the man, and positioned his ass above the man's cock before slamming down on it. Both of them exhaled a loud moan. Naruto started to ride the man, his but cheeks slapping down on the cold thighs of Kakashi below. But before either of them came, the both fell to their sides on the couch, snoring, Kakashi's dick still in the boy's ass.


End file.
